Dante's Apparition
by Zombies15
Summary: Nathan Ordonez has been tasked with the job of hunting down the demon Teirn. He soon realizes he's not the only one looking for them, and a larger, well hidden plot begins to unfold.
1. First Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil may Cry series

The Beginning

Nathan sat on top of the towering skyscraper, once again lost in his memories. The thoughts flashed through his head, playing before his eyes like a movie. If only they had been a movie. But he knew they were all real. He remembered everything. He remembered the bank robbery, where he was shot and killed trying to save the other hostages. He remembered coming back to life in his coffin four years later, with no memory of who he was or how he died. He remembered the angel, Avanalleena, telling him that he was the Bas a fhail. The Immortal. And that his job was to hunt down the demons, Teirn and Ocrais, before they started the apocalypse.

The only way that they could start the apocalypse is if they sacrifice three mortals with a strong emotional connection to the Bas a fhail. Those three mortals were Drake and David, Nathan's best friend, and Elizabeth, his girlfriend. _Elizabeth_. After he learned about this he discovered his strange powers. Most notably was the ability to heal any injuries, even ones that ended in death. After Nathan's cousin, Seth, was murdered by Ocrais, Nathan used this ability for the first time. When he brought Seth back, something happened. Seth was given his own powers. But a different kind. Powers based of his emotions. He could control the element, earth.

Once they discovered this Nathan gave Seth the task of hiding David, Drake and Elizabeth from danger. He hasn't Seth since. And he hasn't seen David, Drake or Elizabeth since he was reawakened. Avanalleena forbid him from coming in contact with them. _Elizabeth_. A pang of regret hit Nathan hard for what happened. For being so foolish and getting himself killed. It ruined Elizabeth. She was never the same since. And he couldn't even tell her he was alive. It was to dangerous. The only way he would be able to see her again is if he killed Teirn and Ocrais. An impossible task.

Nathan sighed and looked over at a puddle of water beside him. His reflection looked back. Nathan looked himself over. His shaggy, chin length white hair was a mess. His grayish silver eyes shined back at him. And the markings. There was an arrow coming off the right side of his eye, and it made its way down to right above his chin. Under his brown jacket and black tee-shirt, right over his heart, was a Gaelic symbol with a similar arrow branching off and ending under his chin.

Nathan ran his fingers along the arrow on the side of his face. These strange markings were what symbolized him as the Bas a fhail. There was no hiding it, from anybody. The familiar, eerie feeling in the back of his head returned as he sensed the presence of a demon nearby. Nathan stood and closed his eyes, and summoned all his energy and focused on the demon. He easily discovered where it wandered in the city. He opened his eyes and jumped off the roof, free falling. He closed his eyes and pictured the area he wanted to go to. There was a quiet cracking sound and his feet hit solid ground. He opened his eyes. He was in central park now. Teleportation. One of his many abilities.

Nathan snapped out of his thoughts just in time to duck the huge, black and clawed arm. He jumped back, getting a safe distance away from the creature. It stood on its arms and legs like a dog, but was massive. Its skin was a sickly burned black color, its white mane standing out. Its huge teeth were a disgusting yellow and its eyes glowed a bright red. It reeked of death and when it roared, a putrid green saliva foamed from its mouth. It charged at Nathan like a bull.

Nathan dashed forward and jumped straight into the air, bringing the heel of left foot down on the demon's head. It roared and rolled three times before crashing into a tree. Smoke filled the air around it, and when the smoke cleared away the creature was charging again. It swatted Nathan aside like a toy and he crashed into a large boulder, the rock shattering into a million tiny pieces and rained down around him. Nathan sat on his knees and hands, breathing heavily. This demon was stronger then most of the others. Definitely one of Ocrais' creations.

Ocrais. The Devourer of Souls. He could steal any mortal's soul and turn it into a Scathe. A demon not born in Hell. A fragment of a demon, to be exact. Ocrais had created an army during the four year period he had before Nathan was risen from the grave, and Nathan had been spending the last four months thinning the ranks. This must be one of the first creations. They become stronger the longer they have lived, considering the fact that demons aren't actually alive.

Nathan pushed himself up out of the grass just in time to roll out of the way of the charging creature. He smashed his foot into one of the demon's hind legs and it snapped. The demon yelped like a wounded dog and tumbled to the ground. It lay on its side, whining with pain as Nathan strolled up to it. He was about to deliver the final blow when its back split open in a spray of red, wet blood, and the skeleton of the creature pulled itself out of its skin.

The demon's Leirionn. Its strongest form. It now stood tall on its hind legs and had bony wings sprouting from its back. Its bottom jaw was missing and its tongue hung two feet from the open mouth. Its eyes glowed as bright as ever. Spikes were sticking out of its arms and its claws were even longer then before, and needle thin at the tips. It roared and swung its hands at Nathan.

Nathan pushed off the ground, doing a front flip over the tall creature and landing behind it. He smashed his fist into the back of its spine and the bone shattered. The torso of the demon crashed to the ground, but the legs remained standing, their upper body missing. The creature pulled itself through the grass with its hands and attempted to take flight. Nathan pulled the legs apart and ran for the demon. He jumped onto its back and grabbed both wings, pulling hard. There was a bone crackling sound as the wings snapped off. The demon roared, but not in pain. Anger.

It rolled, throwing Nathan off of it, and scurried towards him before he had time to recover, wrapping its sickening tongue around his body, restricting his airway. If Nathan was actually alive, he could choke to death. But he wasn't called the Immortal for no reason. He no longer lived. He simply existed. He didn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep. His heart didn't beat, his lungs didn't take in air, and his stomach never digested. He was a walking dead man. The opposite of a demon. An undead warrior of Heaven.

Nathan grabbed the tongue with both his hands and yanked, ripping it out of the demon's mouth. Black liquid sprayed out of the bloody wound. He tossed the tongue to the ground and it withered and turned to ash. Nathan ran forward and smashed his right hand open palmed into the demon's forehead. It cracked, then shattered into tiny pieces of yellow skull. The bone seemed to evaporate, turning into ash then floating away in the light winds.

Nathan stood in the national park, alone. This is what he would have to do forever, until every demon on Earth had been killed. He would never be able to see Elizabeth again. She would grow old and die before he was even close to defeating Teirn. And he would never have to worry about aging. He would never be able to hold her in his arms again, to get to feel her warmth, the taste of her lips, to admire her beauty. Nathan fell to his knees, looking out at the sunrise. Why must he live through this hell? Why was he being punished? Why was he hated?

He felt the presence of another demon close by. He got to his feet and focused on its presence, then swiftly appeared near it. In front of him stood a beautiful young girl. She had long brown hair that fell over her shoulders, and hid her head under the hood of a cloak. She looked at him and smiled, her smile able to melt someone's heart. But her eyes gave her away. The blood red eyes that always revealed a demon's identity. She disappeared into an alleyway, expecting Nathan to follow. And he did.

He rounded the corner to find that she had vanished. The alley was dark and quiet. He stepped into the alley. His first mistake. Vines ripped through the walls and wrapped around his ankles. Not being prepared. His second mistake. The vines pulled and he fell to the ground. The demon girl stepped out in front of him and looked down at him with a wicked smile, showing her fangs. Expecting this demon to be weak. His third mistake.

The vines lifted him into the air, hanging him upside down. The demon floated in the air, merely and inch from his face. "You will die now." she said in a demonic tone and slid her index finger off his chin playfully. She went to swipe at his neck with her claws but before she could there was a gunshot. Her hand exploded in a spray of flesh blood and fingers. She screamed and looked for the assailant. More gunshots and the vines were cut in half. Nathan slammed into the concrete below. A man in a long red jacket with two tails split in the bottom of it jumped into the air. His long white hair hid his face and he held a large sword in his hands, the handle made of bones, a skull playing the part of the guard between the handle and blade. He flew from the rooftops and brought the sword down on the demon, splitting her in two.

He landed on one knee and both halves of the demon landed on either side of him. Nathan felt the presence of a demon, and realized it was the man. Yet he could feel that the man was a human. Half human and half demon? Nathan had never encountered somebody of such nature before. Nathan stood up and demanded, "Who are you?"

The man looked at Nathan and smiled. "My name is Dante."


	2. Planning Ahead

"Dante huh?" Nathan nodded and looked the man over closely. He was young. At least, he looked young. He couldn't be older then in his twenties. He had chin length snow white hair, brushed down neatly with his bangs parted, but covering his right eye. He wore a long red leather jacket, and at the bottom the tail of the jacket was split in two like scissors. Under the jacket he had on a black leather shirt buckled closed with three golden buckles, a brown belt with a silver skull for a belt buckle, and black, baggy leather pants. He had on what looked like black steel toe boots, and was wearing black leather gloved which had holes to reveal his knuckles, and there were no tips, so you could see the tips of his fingers and he could better hold onto his large sword, which now resided on his back. Nathan could see two heavily modified M1911s, one black and one silver. Both guns had the words "Ebony and Ivory" scratched into the side in golden cursive letters.

Dante noticed Nathan looking at the guns and pulled them out, spinning them in his hands and grinning. "This one is Ebony." Dante said, showing off the black gun. "And this here is Ivory." he said while tossing the silver gun into the air. He caught it, then returned them to their holsters under his red coat and unsheathed his large sword. "My sword, my father's sword, is Rebellion."

"Rebellion?" Nathan asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Have you heard of it?" Dante questioned.

"Yes I have. It's one of the three swords of Sparda, the legendary dark knight. The three swords, known as Sparda, Rebellion and Yamato went missing after his death. I learned that Sparda was hidden away, while Rebellion and Yamato were passed down to his sons. So you're one of Sparda's sons, are you not?" Nathan crossed his arms when he asked.

"I am. I see you did your homework." Dante laughed. "What else do you know about me?"

"Not much. But I know you wear half of the perfect amulet. The other half must be worn by your brother." Nathan thought aloud.

"Yeah. My brother, Vergil, has Yamato and the second half of the perfect amulet." Dante half smiled as he spoke, and leaned against a large green dumpster beside him.

"When the two halves of the amulet are reunited, it gives the wearer the ability to open the gates to Hell and gives them access to Sparda's power."

"You're right about the gates to Hell. Wrong about Sparda's power. Only the amulet can lead you to the location of the sword of Sparda, and when the amulet and sword are reunited, you become the embodiment of Sparda. That's how you gain his power." Dante explained.

"Hmm." Nathan became lost in thought. _"This must be what Teirn is after. A way into Hell, to gain this ultimate power. Then he won't need to start the apocalypse. I have to stop him." _Nathan thought to himself. "I need your help Dante."

"Glad to hear it! Because I'm starting to like it here in New York and planned on staying anyways. Besides, my brother is here somewhere. I'm going to find him, and find out what he's planning." Dante nodded.

"Then it looks like we're at an understanding." Nathan agreed.

"No we are not!" A woman said from behind Nathan. Nathan turned around and Dante walked up beside him. A beautiful young woman stood before them, staring them down. She had long pink hair that came down to her waist and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long, purple dress that dragged on the ground, and had long purple sleeves that covered her arms and wrapped around half her hands like gloves. The purple dress had golden lining on the shoulder and down the sleeves, and there was a dark blue amulet attached to the chest of the dress. The dress covered her left leg, but was swept behind her right leg so that it was revealed all the way up to her waist. She was wearing tall, light purple boots with pink soles and had gold beads wrapped around the middle of the boot.

"Avanalleena." Nathan greeted her.

"You know this woman?" Dante asked, looking her over.

"Angel, to be correct. The one that brought me back to life." Nathan said.

"Brought you back?" Dante cocked an eyebrow.

"This is no time for chatting." Avanalleena said in a fierce voice. "Nathan, you can not work with this demon. He cannot be trusted!"

"Listen lady!" Dante took a step forward, "I don't know who you are, but if you really are an angel, then you should know I'm not the bad guy. Now, Nathan mentioned you brought him back to life. I don't know the whole story, but I can tell you tasked him with hunting demons. I can also tell that he's after a very specific demon. Teirn."

Avanalleena's eyes widened. "You know of Teirn?" she questioned. "How?"

"My brother, Vergil, has sided with him. Now, I know how to get to him, which means I can lead Nathan to Teirn. I don't care if you don't trust me, but Nathan asked me for help, and I'm not going to refuse." Dante crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Very well. But if I discover that you are lying to me, it will mean the end of you." Avanalleena spun around, her dress flying behind her like a cape, and vanished.

"That was fun." Nathan said.

"Quite the beauty she is." Dante grinned.

"Please don't tell me you've gone and fallen in love with an angel. You're half demon for crying out loud." Nathan sighed. Dante scratched his head and laughed. "Great." Nathan muttered.

"Anyways, what was all that about. Who are you? Really?" Dante looked over at Nathan, waiting for an answer.

"It's a long story. I'm still piecing some things together myself. But I've got it mostly figured out. I died four years ago, during a bank robbery. From what I understand, this Teirn demon has tried twice before to start the apocalypse, and he's returned for a third try. I was chosen to be the Bas a fhail.-"

"The Immortal." Dante cut Nathan off. "So that's why your hurt doesn't beat."

"You could tell?" Nathan asked, shocked.

"I can tell when someone is dead. I fight the dead every day." Dante laughed.

"Yeah. Well, Teirn needs to sacrifice three people that are close to the Bas a fhail. So I had my cousin, Seth, hide them away." Nathan said, sorrow in his eyes at the thoughts of his friends, and Elizabeth.

"You know who the three sacrifices are?"

"Yes. My best friends David and Drake, and my love, Elizabeth." Nathan looked down at his feet.

"Well don't worry." Dante put a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "You'll get to see Elizabeth again. I'll see to it."

"Thanks." Nathan nodded his appreciation.

"Unless of course, I run off with her." Dante laughed, and with that, he disappeared into the dark of the alleyway.

"Good luck with that." Nathan said under his breath and grinned. He turned and walked out onto the street. Cars were driving back and forth, and people walked past Nathan, minding him no attention as they lived on with their daily lives, completely oblivious to the fact that their lives could end at any second if Teirn had his way. Nathan squeezed his hand into a fist. _"I'm not gonna let that happen. I will keep all of you safe, even if it means the end of me."_ He jumped when his cell phone started ringing. It was the first phone call he had gotten since he came back to life. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ready for some demon killing action?" Dante spoke into his ear, and he could tell he was smiling.

"How did you get my number?" Nathan asked.

"I have my ways." Dante joked.

"Damn, you're good." Nathan said.

"I'm aware. Meet me at the Statue of Liberty." Dante hung up. Nathan slid the phone into his pocket, closed his eyes, and for a split second all he could hear was the howl of the wind. When he opened his eyes he was standing behind Dante, who was sitting on the edge of the base of the Statue of Liberty. Nathan walked forward and poked Dante on his shoulder. "Jesus." Dante jumped up and spun around. "You got here fast!"

"I can teleport." Nathan replied with a half smile.

"So you do have powers then." Dante dusted his shoulders off. "What all are they?"

"I'm not entirely sure of all of them. But I have a few figured out. I can teleport, heal the injured and dead, I have telekinesis, I have telepathy, can travel in soul form, and can absorb others' abilities." Nathan said.

"Well damn, I'm jealous." Dante said. "It's not like you can beat me though." He grinned and walked away.

"So why did you call me here?" Nathan followed him.

"Because, we need a plan." Dante said. "How are we supposed to find Teirn if we don't know what he's up to?"

"He's after the Blade of Arsa." Nathan said.

"Arsa eh? Isn't he the half angel half demon?" Dante questioned as they walked down a staircase and onto Long Island.

"He is. And we need to find out where the blade is hidden before Teirn does. Or he'll be able to begin the sacrifices. But if I get the blade, he'll be forced to face me." Nathan said.

"Unless of course, he get's a hold of both halves of the amulet, then he won't need any sacrifices to start Hell on Earth, now will he?" Dante countered.

"Yeah. But there's no way we can face Teirn without being well armed. I'm looking for the Guard of Arsa."

"The Guard of Arsa?" Dante repeated.

"Better known to mortals as the golden fleece." Nathan said.

Dante stopped walking. "So it does exist. Which means the tales are true. I think I can help you find it. What else will we need?"

"The Jewel of Arsa and the Sheath of Arsa. The Sheath isn't as important, so it can wait. But the other three can't. With those three things, we should be able to stop Teirn and Ocrais."

Dante turned to Nathan. "Then I guess we have work to do."


	3. Jewel of Arsa

"I know where the Golden Fleece is." Dante said when Nathan walked into the small shop Dante had rented out.

"Where?" Nathan asked. "Are you certain this time. You've already sent me to three places and it hasn't been there."

"I'm one hundred percent certain." Dante jumped up from his chair. "Got the information from a contact of mine. It's in Germany"

"So we have to go to Germany and find him then? Are you sure this information is correct?" Nathan assumed.

"I trust this contact with my life. So, how are we going to get there?" Dante asked.

"Well, you didn't think this through very well did you?" Nathan grunted.

"I guess not." Dante laughed and scratched his head.

"I'll get us there." Nathan grabbed Dante's shoulder and in a flash they appeared in a forest. They both fell about five feet and landed in the dirt below.

"Whoa. That was unexpected." Dante dusted himself off.

"Where are we?" Nathan asked, looking over at Dante.

"The forest surrounding one of the three castles this vampire could reside in. I didn't know thinking about it would actually make us appear here when we teleported." Dante ran his hand along one of the trees beside him. "Come on. I think the castle is this way." He vanished into the trees. Nathan had to run to keep up with him. "There!" Dante pointed at a castle slightly visible above the trees.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Nathan grumbled as he ran alongside Dante.

"I can't believe I did either." Dante laughed. They came upon the edge of the forest and stopped. The castle was huge, lit by lanterns in the dim lighting, but looked empty.

"We have to go in there?" Nathan asked. "Fantastic."

"What are you waiting for? You wanted the fleece. Let's go." Dante ran across the large field towards the castle. Nathan sighed and ran after him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Nathan thought aloud. Dante pushed open the large front door and stepped into the castle. Nathan followed him inside. They stood in a large room. At the end of the room was a stand with a small red ruby set on it, and behind the stand and up a small set of stair was a chair with a man sitting in it. No, not a man, but a humanoid creature. It looked like a skeleton with gray skin stretched over its bones, and its forehead had a white scaly stripe leading to its eyes. Every few seconds a small snake tongue flicked out of its mouth. "That's the vampire?" Nathan asked, puzzled.

"Did you expect him to look like a normal person? No, real vampires aren't anything like the make believe ones people see in the movies. They are much worse. Their bite is poisonous. It turns you into _that._ They can go out during the day, but they grow very weak. In the dark, they're almost unbeatable."

"what do you _waaaaant_?" the vampire hissed from its throne.

"We're here for the Guard of Arsa!" Dante demanded. "Hand it over or I will destroy you!"

"You cannot _haaaave _it." the vampire hissed and stood up. It was weaponless. It didn't even have any claws.

"Then I will take it!" Dante rushed forward, unsheathing Rebellion and lunging at the vampire. The creature ducked the blade and grabbed the back of Dante's coat, spun and threw him. Dante smashed into the wall in a cloud of dust and smoke, then fell and hit the concrete ground. The vampire turned to Nathan and rushed forward. It swiped at him and Nathan jumped back, dodging attack after attack.

"I don't want to hurt you." Nathan grunted. "I only fight demons."

"I have no problem killing a vampire." Dante shouted and ran forward, swinging Rebellion. The vampire jumped and landed on Dante's shoulders, slamming him onto the ground. It pulled Rebellion out of Dante's hand and threw the sword. The sword implanted itself into the far wall, behind the vampire's throne. Nathan kicked the vampire, throwing it off Dante. Dante jumped up and pulled out Ebony and Ivory, firing them at the vampire. The creature jumped behind its thrown, then disappeared into the shadows. "Dammit!" Dante shouted in anger. Nathan looked over at the ruby sitting on the stand.

_"Why does that stone feel so familiar to me?" _he thought to himself.

"_Leeeeave." _the vampire hissed from its hiding place.

"Who are you?" Nathan shouted.

"I am Marbh. The keepsake of Alastor." the creature hissed from the shadow.

"Alastor?" Dante remarked. "Well he's next!" The vampire flew out of the shadows and rammed into Dante. Dante fires his guns but the vampire had him pinned on the ground and he could not get a clear shot. The vampire head butted Dante, knocking him unconscious. Nathan pulled the vampire off Dante and threw him. The vampire smashed into a column and the large concrete pillar came smashing down on top of him in a rain of stone and dust.

"Stop!" Nathan commanded. The vampire threw the pile of rocks off him and glared at Nathan. "I don't want to fight you!"

"Then die!" the vampire roared and charged at Nathan. Nathan spun and slammed his elbow into the vampire's back. He lifted the vampire into the air with his telekinesis and threw him into his throne. The stone chair shattered under the force. Dante groaned and got to his feet.

"Damn, that hurt." he mumbled and rubbed his head. "Where's the thing at?" In answer the vampire roared and jumped down from the destroyed chair. It screeched and a high pitched echo threw Nathan and Dante backwards. They both slammed into the wall near the entrance of the castle. They hit the ground when the creature stopped screeching.

"What was that?" Nathan asked as he stood up.

"You're dead!" Dante shouted and ran forward, firing Ebony and Ivory. The vampire screeched again and Dante came flying back. Nathan looked over at the ruby again and realized why he recognized it.

_"The Jewel of Arsa!" _Nathan looked over at Dante. "I have an idea."

"Care to share?"

"Nope." Nathan ran forward. The vampire screeched again. Nathan slid, avoiding the blast from the vampire's mouth and grabbed the Jewel off the stand. The vampire roared, its hands went to its head, and it fell to its knees. Dante took the chance and ran forward, kicking the vampire in the chest. He pressed Ebony against the vampire's forehead. Nathan fell to his knees as the Jewel began to glow red. He shouted in surprise as he felt its power being absorbed into his arm. It dulled and the pain subsided. Nathan looked down at the Jewel. _"Now all I need is the Blade and Guard."_

"Any last words, freak?" Dante said as he pressed the gun into Marbh's forehead.

"_Pleaaaase_ don't kill me." he hissed.

"Poor choice of words, friend." Dante grinned.

"Stop!" Nathan shouted.

Dante looked over at him. "Wha- Why?"

Nathan walked over to Marbh and crouched down in front of him. "You said you were Alastor's keepsake?"

"_Yeeees. _When you took the _Jeeeewel _my master's reign over me ended. I am no _looooonger _in his _seeeervice._" Marbh hissed like a snake.

"Good to know. Because we need your help. The Guard of Arsa isn't here. Which means your master has it. Am I correct?" Nathan asked.

"_Yeeees._" Marbh nodded, flicking his tongue out of his mouth like a snake.

"Can you take us to where he is located. I promise we won't hurt you. You're free now." Nathan said.

"Of _coooourse._" Marbh agreed. Nathan helped the vampire up. "_Thiiiis _way." He walked behind a pillar and vanished into a hallway.

"I don't like this." Dante said as he holstered his gun and retrieved Rebellion from the wall.

"Don't worry. He's not planning anything. I'm reading his thoughts right now." Nathan assured him.

"Right. Forgot you're a super human." Dante muttered as he sheathed Rebellion and followed Marbh.

"Ha ha. Funny." Nathan walked past him. They stepped into a small round chamber with what looked like a large ring made of bones standing in the middle of the room. Marbh walked up to it and chanted something under his breath. Electricity started running through the ring and a dark blue mist started swirling in the center. The mist turned into an almost glass substance and an image came into view. It was the inside of another castle. This one was much larger, coliseum sized, and had forty foot statues holding everything up, rather then columns.

"_Pleeeease, _step through the portal." Marbh hissed.

"Thank you for the help. We won't let your master know what you've done." Nathan nodded to him before jumping into the portal. It rippled like water and Nathan vanished.

"Yeah. Thanks." Dante nodded to Marbh. "You're still ugly though." He half grinned and jumped into the portal after Nathan. He fell almost twenty feet and had to roll when he landed. He stood up and looked up. The portal was floating in the air, until it turned into the blue mist and dissipated.

"Dante." Nathan muttered. Dante turned and looked. Astor was sitting on his throne, watching them closely. He stood and growled. He was a large demon, at least eight feet tall. His skin was completely black and he was wearing black armor over it. He had two large black wings with dozens of holes ripped into them, and they resembled bat wings. He had long, spiked hair that pointed backwards and his eyes were covered by some kind of visor. He had a long, eight foot tail that sat on the ground and moved back and forth slowly like an animal on the hunt.

Alastor roared and bright blue electricity ran all throughout his body. "Why have you come, son of Sparda?"

Dante took a step forward, glaring at the monster. "You betrayed my father! He's dead because of you!"

"I will ask you again. Why have you come son of Sparda!" Alastor shouted in his booming voice.

"I'm here to kill you!"


	4. Alastor, Spirit of Lightning

"Now isn't the best time to be picking fights Dante!" Nathan growled from behind him.

"Yes. Listen to your friend and leave while I'm still giving you the chance." Alastor growled from his throne.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dante stomped his foot and wrapped his right hand around Rebellion's handle, preparing to unsheathe it.

"So unwise." Alastor said in his booming voice. "Once I'm done with you I'll deal with that traitor, Marbh."

"Okay, now you can kill him." Nathan said.

"What changed your mind?" Dante looked back at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I promised Marbh I wouldn't let Alastor know what he did. Since Alastor knows, I guess we'll have to kill him." Nathan half smiled.

"I like the sound of that." Dante chuckled. "I still don't understand why you were so friendly to that ugly creature though."

"He wasn't always like that. Do you really think he was always a vampire?" Nathan asked from behind him.

"Well...no... Shut up." Dante grumbled.

"Enough of this foolish bickering. It is time to die Son of Sparda." Alastor roared and stood, towering over them.

"This is gonna be fun." Dante grinned, leaning forward. Alastor unsheathed his sword. Dante dashed forward, unsheathing Rebellion and yelling as he swung it at Alastor. Alastor swatted the sword away and struck Dante with his. A spray of blood erupted from Dante's chest and he went flying backwards. He sailed over Nathan and hit the ground, ripping through the stone floor and coming to a stop in a crater of debris.

"Dammit!" Nathan looked at Dante, then back to a slowly approaching Alastor.

"Leave now, unknown foe, and I will let you live." Alastor spoke in an echo.

"Spare me the lectures. I don't have time for it." Nathan snapped, bracing for battle.

"Suit yourself white haired warrior." Alastor growled with pleasure, raising his sword over his shoulder. "Prepare to die." He brought the sword down right upon Nathan. Nathan spun, dodging the attack and spinning beside Alastor. He smashed his fist into Alastor's side, cracking his armor. Before Nathan could attack again Alastor roared and an eruption of electricity from his body sent Nathan sailing backwards. Nathan hit his throne then rolled down the steep steps.

"Pathetic. But you did better then the Son of Sparda." Alastor chuckled as he stared at an unmoving Nathan.

"You were saying something about me?" Dante said. Alastor looked back just in time to see Dante dashing forward. Dante stabbed Rebellion into Alastor's chest, then twisted the sword. Alastor roared in pain, then fell to his knees. Dante pressed both his guns into Alastor's forehead and pulled the triggers. Alastor fell backwards to the ground with a boom. Dante grinned and ripped Rebellion out of his chest. He stepped over Alastor's body and jogged over to Nathan. "You alright?" he asked as he helped Nathan up.

"Yeah." Nathan rubbed his head. "I'm already dead, remember?" Dante laughed. "Look out!" Nathan pushed Dante out of the way and Alastor struck him with his sword. The blade slashed into Nathan's left side, spinning him and throwing him across the chamber.

_"Damn, he's stronger then I thought." _Dante ducked when Alastor swung at him.

"Did you really think I could be defeated so easily? You're no match for my power!" Alastor pointed his hand at Dante, palm out, and lighting erupted from his hand, throwing Dante backwards and pressing him into the ground. Dante was unable to move, suppressed by the attack. Nathan struggled to get up, his body to wounded to respond. At first he didn't realize the Jewel of Arsa was glowing in his pocked, until he felt his leg burning. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone. The red glow shot straight through his arm and he could feel his wounds being healed.

_"The stone! I remember! It grants its wielder power!" _Nathan jumped up and ran at Alastor. Alastor looked over a second to late, surprised to see Nathan standing. Nathan smashed his fist into Alastor's visor, sending him through the air. Nathan disappeared then reappeared behind Alastor, putting both his hands together and slamming them into Alastor's chest, sending him into the ground. Alastor hit the ground, smashing a crater into the stone floor. Nathan landed on top of his chest and looked down at the weak demon.

"How? How did you gain such power so quickly?" Alastor interrogated him. Nathan revealed the Jewel in his right hand, still glowing a bright red. "The Jewel! NO!" Nathan focused and could feel its powers seep into his arm. He concentrated on the power, building it up before shooting it back into the small stone. A red blast shot out of the Jewel and struck Alastor in his chest. He screamed and was engulfed by the blast, disintegrating from its power. When the smoke cleared out the only thing left was Alastor's sword.

"Damn." Dante said as he walked up beside Nathan. "Now I see why you wanted Arsa's weapons." Dante went to pick up Alastor's sword. He held it in his hands, examining the weapon. The handle was carved to look like a winged dragon, the blade coming out of the dragon's open mouth like a deadly tongue.

_"You can not have the sword of Alastor!" _Dante heard the blade scream in his head. He yelled when pain shot through his head and let go of the sword, clutching at his head. The blade floated in front of Dante, then shot forward, impaling him in the chest and pinning him to Alastor's throne. Electricity shot out of the blade and into Dante, and Dante coughed up blood.

Nathan yelled and grabbed the sword's handle, pulling it out of Dante's chest. The sword attempted to electrocute him but he could feel the electricity running into his arms, giving him more strength. He absorbed the attack and the sword went dormant. Dante grunted and walked up to Nathan, holding his chest. Nathan went to hand him the sword. "Keep it." Dante pushed the blade away. "It chose you." Nathan looked down at the dormant sword.

"What exactly is it?" Nathan asked.

"It's a Devil Arm. A living weapon. When the weapon's true master dies, their power is absorbed by their weapon, creating a Devil Arm. You're holding Alastor, "Spirit of Lighting". Remember that name, for the sword is yours now." Dante said, looking at the sword.

"Very well." Nathan grabbed the sheath to the sword from beside the throne and put it on. "But that still doesn't tell me where the Guard of Arsa is." Nathan sheathed Alastor and looked around the chamber.

"Good luck finding it in this place." Dante grunted, putting away his own sword.

"You won't have to." someone said from behind them. They both spun around and pulled out their swords. A man stood in front of them wearing a silver gauntlet that came all the way up to his shoulder. He had long brown hair that came down just past his shoulder and bright red eyes. He pulled of the Guard of Arsa and tossed it to Nathan, who caught it and looked down at the armor piece.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked, looking back up at the man.

The man smiled and said, "You won't recognize me in this form, but it is I, Marbh."

"Marbh? The ugly vampire?" Dante asked, lowering Rebellion.

"I took my human form. This is what I looked like before I was poisoned. Of course, I had blue eyes at the time." Marbh answered.

"Thank you." Nathan half bowed, than slid the Guard of Arsa onto his right arm. He looked down at his gauntleted hand and saw a small indention in the palm of the metal glove. He ran his fingers through it before realizing what it was. He pressed the Jewel of Arsa into the slot and it fit in place perfectly. He could feel the power from the Jewel running through the Guard and into his arm.

"You freed me from Alastor. I am only repaying you." Marbh bowed and smiled. "If you ever need my aid, you know where to find me."

"I'll take you up on the offer." Dante nodded. Marbh gave him a quick nod before vanishing into one of his portals. Dante looked over at Nathan, who was still toying with the Guard. "You can play with your new toy back in New York. I'm dying for some lunch."

"Your brother is stirring quite some attention to himself." Teirn said as he walked up beside Vergil. Vergil looked over at the demon. He was in his human form, which he stayed in at all time. He had chin length dark blue hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black jacket over a black shirt and black pants. In his hand was a black top hat and a black cane.

"Yes. Yes he is." Vergil agreed, looking back over at the mirror which had an image of Dante and the man Teirn called the Bas a fhail on it.

"I have sent Ocrais to deal with the problem. He shouldn't be a bother for much longer, and we will have the other half of the Perfect Amulet."

"Just remember my side of the bargain." Vergil warned him.

"Of course. How could I ever forget." Teirn said with a menacing smile.


End file.
